mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixels (creature)
:Were you looking for the episode of the same name? Nixels are the dark, uncreative, uncool enemies of the colorful, creative, cool Mixels and the primary antagonists of the Mixels franchise. They are led by Major Nixel and reside in the Nixels Land. Description Nixels are cute but annoying, crazy and destructive little creatures who are spread all over the land of the Mixels. They live to tear down and break apart the world around them, including any cool combinations that the Mixels create. In fact, there is nothing the Nixels hate more than when two or three Mixels combine together and get super powers. So the Nixels have made it their mission in life to put and end to such crazy creativity all together. And the only way to do this is to hide and destroy the Cubits which enable the Mixels to combine in the first place. One Nixel can do little harm. But when they swarm together they can break apart a Mixel in seconds. So now you’re warned! Appearance Nixels, are very, very small. So small in fact that they can be easily crushed by Seismo's large feet. They have little ears, arms, and legs. Their bodies are mostly black, with the exception of their circular, angry white faces. Background Cookironi After the Mixels fight for the last cookironi (and break it), the Mixels see a single Nixel having a whole box of them. The Mixels then start chasing it. Nixels A Nixel attacks Seismo and Flain, and says that Mixels blow and Nixels rock. But they just kick it away after it pesters them a bit. Angry, he calls an army. They a cubit out of Flain's hand, and start beating up Flain and Seismo. The two Mixels then reclaim the Cubit, mix and defeat the Nixels. One last Nixel attacks them, but it is flattened by Seismo. In "The End" scene, it attacks and destroys the letters that make up "The End", breaking the fourth wall. Another Nixel Major Nixel instructs all of the Nixels to bring back a cubit from each tribe, which two fail in doing. When the successful one comes back, it brings back a cubit, but also the Seismo/Zaptor mix along. The mix attacks Major Nixel, and the Nixels laugh at him. Note:Nixel 1 is on the right, Nixel 2 is in the middle and Nixel 3 is on the left. Wrong Colors The Nixels chase Shuff and Volectro until they ambush them near a ledge, but Flurr and Gobba make a ice slide and a bobsled. While Gobba and Flurr mix, they destroy the ice slide, but the Gobba/Flurr mix makes a ice statue of Major Nixel leader and says "Attenntion!" which causes the Nixels to stop and stand there, confused. Flurr says that that should hold them for a while. Trivia *In Calling All Mixels, they are the main enemies and will attack your base at times. *There are three different variants of Nixels in the LEGO sets, and one set for each Mixel tribe includes a Nixel. They come with Vulk, Teslo, Krader, Slumbo, Magnifo, Balk,Glurt, Hoogi and Chomly. *It's possible that the black outer shell of a Nixel is like armor since it's shown that they can pop right out and run around without it. *Nixels are mentioned by Zaptor in his jokes in Pothole. *They are similar to Cogs in Disney's Toontown Online, in how they both hate creativity and fun. * It is shown in Wrong Colors when they thought an ice sculpture was Major Nixel that they might not be very bright. Gallery Nixel Cookironi.jpg|A Nixel caught by Mixels eating Cookironis. NixelsEp2.jpg Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg images.jpg imagesCARSCTKN.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! mixels_nixels_240x135.jpg|Thumbs up for Nixels! Start Digging.jpg|start digging! Alright Nixels.jpg|The Nixels and their leader. Ouch.jpg|The back of a Nixel when stomped on by a Cragster. Nixel_Swarm.jpg|RUN! IT'S A SWARM OF NIXELS! Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series One Category:Villains Category:Nixels Category:Creatures